Go Hard
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: Based on Nicki Mnaj song 'Go Hard'
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a Nicki Minaj song called 'Go Hard." I loved it when I listened to it and it gave me the idea of writing a two-shot based on it. So I hope you like it. :) **

* * *

Brittany's POV

Everyone hates me. I don't know why but I was popular when I first came to the school. But that only lasted a month. Ever since then, only my sisters and Alvin's brothers would talk to me. They were the only ones who liked me. They were my only friends I had left. And Alvin? Well, he deleted me from his contact list and stopped talking to me. He hates my guts now. And the thing is that I don't even know why.

But anyway, I'm still happy. I don't care about him or anyone else anymore. All I care about was the ones I loved. I could care less about the people who hate me. Even Alvin. Though, I may have fallen in love with him. I know he doesn't love me back and he never will. And besides, he has a girlfriend who he loves and shows it in school all the time. Even after school or on weekends. He's always with her and it tears me apart.

So, it has been two months since my popularity went out the window and I've cried about it every time I'm alone. But now that's not going to happen anymore. Because ever since then, I have been sitting in my room working on something. It's a secret of mine that I've been hiding for a whole month and a week. And now, I think it's finished.

I looked over it and at the lyrics I put in. I smiled and thought this was a crazy idea. But would go through with it anyway. I put it back down on my desk and went to look at myself in the mirror.

I sighed. '_What is it that made everyone turn against me? What is it that made everyone hate me so much?_'

I looked over my outfit. I wore a skirt, a top and a jacket. All of it was pink. Could that be the reason why? I looked at my hair. It was always in a ponytail. '_Maybe I need a change of appearance_.'

But then I frowned. Thinking maybe everyone will hate me more. I turned away from my reflection and stared at my song. _'And I don't think writing a song will_ do_ good for me.'_

I walked over to it and stared at it before I was about to scrunch it up and throw it in the bin.

Someone cleared their throat. I froze. _'That can't be Alvin can it?'_

I quickly put the paper down and turned to see it was...Simon.

"Simon. You scared me." I told him looking at the ground before facing back up to him.

"Sorry Britt. I didn't mean to. It's just I saw you all alone and thought you might need company. But then you seemed to be sucked into that paper you were looking at. I'm sorry." He looked guilty.

I shook my head. "No, Simon it's OK. And yes, I could really use some company." I smiled at him before I looked over the lyrics again. I was about to throw it away in the bin. But was kinda relieved Simon interrupted me before doing it. Perhaps it's a sign saying I must go through with this.

I sighed. I felt Simon eyeing me. I looked through the corner of my eye and could see his eyes looking at me then the paper then back at me and the process kept going for a couple more seconds before I finally looked up at him.

"You OK?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's just what is that paper you keep looking at?" He asked confused.

I sighed. I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"I'm sure it is something." He told me with his eyes piercing through me as if telling me to spill it.

"It's..it's nothing." I repeated.

He shook his head and before I knew it he had it in his hands.

I gasped. "Simon! Give it back!" I tired grabbing it but he blocked me from getting it.

He gave it back to me with a smile. That could only mean one thing. He saw it.

"Simon. Look, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this." I told him calmly.

He looked confused. "Why wouldn't I tell anyone? Brittany, you wrote a song by yourself. This deserves to be shown and known." He told me putting his on my shoulders.

"No! I don't want them knowing until the concert in two days." I blocked him from my door.

"Why? Are you planning on showing them this song on the day?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No. I'm planning on surprising them with this performance on the day." I told him looking at him straight in the eye.

"Well, at least tell Dave about it." He pointed at me.

I groaned. "Alright fine. But nobody else OK?"

He smiled. "OK. Fine. But on one condition." He smirked as he folded his arms.

I got pissed. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Which is?"

"You don't want me to tell anyone right? So if you feature me in the song. Then there won't be anyone but Dave knowing about it until the concert. Deal?" He told me pointing his hand out for me to shake.

I was thinking. But after a moment of thought. I sighed. "Do I have a choice?" I asked rhetorically.

I shook his hand and got to work on Simon's verse. We worked on it for an hour before deciding it was good. We told Dave afterwards and he agreed. We had been recording non-stop. The only time we got a break was lunch. But that was only 20 minutes before getting back to work. But it was only because we had only tomorrow left before the big day.

We had our recording session, dance rehearsal then the concert organiser to make room for the song to go in. And before I knew it, today was the day.

I had butterflies in my stomach. This was going to be my first song I will sing without my sisters. My own sisters don't even know about it. And before I knew it, before everyone knew it I went onto the stage feeling eyes on me. Dave knew about the song but my sisters, Theodore, Alvin and Miss Miller didn't.

I felt Alvin's eyes peirce through me. I looked at him and screamed the word 'HATE'. I sighed deciding that wasen't going to stop me. Simon even made his way into the stage and got ready for his verse which will be coming soon. I turned to him and gave him a small smile. He sensed my nervousness.

"Hey, it's going to be OK. And besides, think of it this way. You will be making fans love you than they already do and gain more fans than you already have. Maybe even steal Alvin's fans." He told me smiling and chuckling a bit.

I laughed a bit. "Yeah. He would be not ony shocked, but mad. Maybe even so mad that he would just leave me alone. He may not talk to me but I know he talks shit about me all the time." I told him sadly.

"That's why you're singing this song Britt. This is why you're singing such an incredible song that I'm sure will get your haters to listen up. And listen up good." He told me.

That just made me feel more confident in myself. I smiled at him. "Thanks Simon."

He smiled back. "No problem Britt. You're my friend and girlfriend's sister. If it wasen't for you I would have never asked her out"

That made me feel good inside. "Thanks Simon...for everything"

"That's what friends do for each other. They help each other through difficult times. And I know that the past two months have been the worst for you."

I nodded. "Yeah it was. But I'll get through it. I know I will."

He smiled again before our mics have been handed to us and the dancers made their way on the stage. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves down and surprisingly it worked.

The whole audience was screaming and yelling my name. And I could STILL feel Alvin's eyes peirce through me. I looked at him in 'WHAT?" look. And he gave me an expression that wore 'What the hell are you doing?' I just rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the audience while the song started.

Speaking:  
_Yo, SB, I think it's my time_  
_You know why? My tears have dried_  
_And I know that no weapon formed against me will prosper_  
_And I truly believe that my haters are my motivaters_  
_Young Money_

Then the dancers and I began dancing while I started singing. There were twenty dancers all together meaning 10 was on my right and the other 10 was on my left. And yes, that was how big the stage was.

_If you could, you would get rid of me  
What you gonna do when a girl try to go hard?  
But I won't let you get to me  
You should already figure I'ma go hard  
If you was as real as me  
You would never let another girl sit on your throne.  
I done put the choke hold on now  
They screaming "Brittany, leave me alone!"  
I am, I'm still the one to beat  
Aint in a rush from the streets  
I am the streets  
I am getting it in until the end  
I gotta go, go, go hard!_

I began rapping surprising everyone more than they already were. While the dancers were dancing around me.

_Carter called, let me get the car key  
You don't want it with the Harajuku Barbie  
Keep a marquis, everything sparkly (man down)  
Hit em, hit em knock-knock  
Tell em let me in  
My name ring bells, girl buzz me in  
And I only stop for pedestrians  
Or real, real bad lesbians_

_Hit em with the Mac, hit em with the Tec 9_  
_Hit em with the Ruger by the intersec' sign_  
_Hit em with a Tommy_  
_So my niggas call me pammy_  
_And I always keep the jammy in the trunk_  
_Or in the lamby_

_Put my whole burrough_  
_On my back and I'm gooda_  
_I don't wanna hear what you would, what you coulda_  
_I represent all the girls that stood up_  
_Used to drink water with a little bit of sugar_

_Now I'm in the gym with my squats and my sit-ups_  
_Doing the scissor-leg on the mat with my foot up_  
_Young black pin-up_  
_All of my girls did up_  
_Now I'm telling L.A. Reid to step his bid up_

_And I'm telling president Carter_  
_He picked a winner_  
_Girls like Nelly and Kelly got a dilemma_  
_These birds all fly South in the winter though I look like_  
_Chomping on a chicken dinner?_

_You can hate me, but why knock my hustle?_  
_I'ma be the queen no matter how they shuffle_  
_Skirts with the ruffle, Louis on the duffle_  
_I'm a bad girl, no muzzle_

I looked over the audience and they were all screaming my name, screaming at the top of their lungs and taking pictures and videos of me. Some were even reaching their hand out to me which I took gently smiling at them.

_Girls is softer than Al Dente, cut from a diffrent Kentae  
Tell em I'm the ninja, Weezy is my sensei  
So I call him Splinter, faster than a sprinter  
Gimme my chopsticks, I'll have these rap girls for dinner_

_This is for my gentleman in bottoms-ups and khakis_  
_This is for my gentleman 7-up in Caksaki_  
_This is for my gentleman wheeling them Kawaskis_  
_Shout out to the vackees, saltfish Ackees_

_Kisses to my fans, unless I'm feeling kinda cocky_  
_Winter wonderland is on my hand, it's kinda rocky_  
_I am Brittany, Miller or the queen_  
_Pumps on the clutch, right hand the 6-speed_  
_Write my own raps_  
_I gotta go, I gotta get me_

I began to wave to my fans smiling while they all screamed my name. I turned to my sisters and smiled at them while the put their thumbs up at me. Alvin had a look of shock and anger on his face while Theodore was smiling and clapping happily for me.

I began dancing with the dancers again.

_If you could, you would get rid of me  
What you gonna do when a girl try to go hard?  
But I won't let you get to me  
You should already figure I'ma go hard  
If you was as real as me  
You would never let another girl sit on your throne.  
I done put the choke hold on now  
They screaming "Brittany, leave me alone!"  
I am, I'm still the one to beat  
Aint in a rush from the streets  
I am the streets  
I am getting it in until the end  
I gotta go, go, go hard!_

Just then Simon came out through the stage doors in the middle of the stage and began walking down the stairs while singing/rapping.

_From slap-and-cry you start to die, so I must go harder._  
_Gotta make these girls know me just like vibe and no water._  
_Better yet, like Bubba, no shrimp. but he don't say crap  
__When the gun on his lip, and I don't say crap put the gun_  
_On my hip. so I don't say crap but the gun on my hip._  
_If you don't wanna drown don't come on my ship  
__  
_At this point Simon was standing next to me still rapping while I danced a little and the dancers were dancing on either side of us.

_Check out how them girls just run on my -  
__And me, I'm nasty than a summa girl._  
_I still got that girl taste on my lips_  
_It yee ain got money, don't come on my strip_  
_And if ya got money, don't cover my strip_  
_I wear that metal, no olympic, but I can still_  
_Make you tumble and flip_

_You doing wit me if you doing wit Britt  
__They ain't doing with me, they ain't doing with Britt_  
_Your girlfriend, her descision is split_  
_Cuz she wanna do me and she wanna do Britt_  
_They wonder if he be doing Britt, as long as she be filthy rich_  
_That's why I keep my luggage cut, I swear yall's are such a trip_

_Young Money Dungeon, girl._  
_My swagger just punch a girl  
__And I shoot like I'm from over-seas, so call my gun, "Gunovich"_  
_Weezy F. Baby and the "F" is for a bunch of crap  
__Red drank, blue pill, white dust_  
_Yes I love my country girl._

Yeah!

(Guitar solo)

We ran on the oppostite side of the other and waved and then we ran passed each other and onto the other side of where the other was just at. Then they both walked slowly back to the centre of the stage where the dancers were dancing.

Simon gave me a friendly hug and waved to the audience as he left the stage.

The music started up the chorus and I began dancing with the dancers again.

_Wish you could get rid of Young Money  
What you gonna do when a girl try to go hard?  
But I won't let you get to me  
You should already figure I'ma go hard  
If you was as real as me  
You would never let another girl sit on your throne.  
I done put the choke hold on now  
They screaming "Brittany, leave me alone!"  
I am, I will, I got to win  
I'm still looking around for my com-pe-tition  
I am getting it in until the end  
I gotta go, go, go hard!_

The music stopped and the song was finished. I had my finishing position with both hands on my hips with the 10 dancers on my left had their left hands on their hips and their right fist pumped up in the air while the other 10 dancers on my right had their right hands their hips and their left fists pumped into the air.

The crowd were screaming and shouting. Camera flashes were everywhere and video cameras everywhere. The feeling was amazing. But I was breathing heavily that I quickly took deep breaths in and out before talking.

"Thank you!" I waved smiling at them before making my way off the stage with the other dancers making their way off the stage in the other direction. The curtains were pulled in and we were aloud to walk through the stage without fans seeing us.

"Brittany!" My sisters squealed at me. They gave me a tight hug that I almost couldn't breathe from. "OK. Girls please. I can't breathe anymore." I was actually struggling to breathe.

"OMG, Brittany! That was amazing! My little girl is growing up and finally standing up for herself in front of people!" Miss Miller was so happy. She knew about what happened to me but didn't understand why. Even I didn't. So she was happy that I finally did something amazing as standing up for myself on stage.

"Well done Brittany. It's about time _someone _we know gets the message." He looked over at Alvin who was staring back at me with eyes narrowed and arms folded.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." He mumbled angrily.

I only rolled my eyes turning away from him to look at his brothers.

"You were amazing Brittany! And Simon you too! I didn't know you guys could rap!" He looked bewildered.

We both laughed. "Yeah well, it was supposed to be a song I would sing by myself. But then Simon saw it and we made a deal not to tell you guys until the concert. But we knew we had to tell Dave so yeah. We did." I explained to them.

Jeanette ran to Simon giving him a huge kiss on the lips which he was shocked at first but it slowly died down and kissed her back softly. When they broke away she smiled at him.

"You were pretty great too, Simon. I didn't know you could rap until today! You really caught me by surprise Simon!" She smiled at him hugging him tightly which he hugged back.

Dave cleared his throat. "So, how about we all go home now?" He asked us smiling.

We nodded and left to go home. I had to say that was the best night of my life. It literally changed me. And probably Simon too. Anyway, we all said goodnight except of course Alvin. I don't get why he's so angry. But I decided I didn't care. Like I said before, I could care less about the people who hate me.

* * *

**This was fun to write. I hope you liked it. I changed the lyrics a bit because of the bad words it had in it. And replaced them with an appropriate word for my young readers. Anyway, as I said at the beginning, I'm writing a two-shot. So what do you think is going to happen between Alvin and Brittany? If Alvin hates Brittany, how will they talk again? What will they talk about? And will they become friends or more than friends? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so here is chapter 2 of my two shot story. Enjoy! :)**

It had been two days after my performance. In school, I had guys talk to me, flirt with me and ask me out. Of course I turned them all down. I mean, they all suddenly care about me just because I suddenly had the nerve to show these people what I'm made of. And it's not just me, they even treated Simon that way too. Guys would be acting all 'buddy, buddy' with him and girls would be flirting with him all the time. But Jeanette kept close to Simon and he kept close to her. And turned down every girl that tried to get with him. Simon didn't really like the attention. And I knew that Alvin was jealous of him because of it. He would shoot dirty looks in his direction when Simon isn't looking. But mostly when there were girls involved.

I was in my room lying on my bed with my laptop on my lap. And had my phone light up like a christmas tree. I kept receiving messages from others about whether I would like to hang out with them at a place or whether I would like to go out with them or whatever. I was getting pretty bored of it now. I didn't even like it to begin with!

I sighed. I continued doing homework on my laptop. But then suddenly there was a knock on the door. I didn't bother to look up. "Come in". Still not looking up from my work this person sat on my bed. And I could see a flash of red on my bed. I looked up to see the person's face. It was that same jerk-face boy I fell in love with though hated at the same time.

I looked up him blankly. What the heck is he doing here?

He gave me a small smile. "Hey Britt" He whispered. Britt? He used to call me that back when we were friends. Now he suddenly brings that up again?

"Hey" I simply said staring at him with a look of confusion and annoyance.

I sighed again. "Look, Alvin..." I was cut off by him.

"No Britt. Let me talk..." I just shut my mouth looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

He sighed. "Look, I know that the past two months have been like hell to you..."

"Oh, did you just notice?" I rolled my eyes asking him sarcastically.

He sighed again. "_But _I want to make it up to you by being nice to you. By being there for you. Something I stopped doing and regret deeply."

I just looked at him for a moment. He looked so guilty. Like he meant what he said. But what if this was all an act?

"How do I know you're being honest with me? And the next day you would treat me like I'm not there or treat me like crap?" I asked him reflecting on the past.

He sighed for the third time. "Can you just give me one chance Britt? Because now I have come to know that letting you go had been the biggest mistake of my life." He told me quietly looking down a bit.

I just stared at him. "What do you mean?" I was trying to stop getting my hopes up. But that was impossible right now.

He stared at me for the longest time. I was just trying to stop myself from having my nerves too obvious to see.

"What I mean is that Brittany, I...I really liked you back then. But there was something about you that was different from other girls. So the only way to stop myself from liking you too much was to just...let you go. I thought that would be the best descision for me because I didn't want to have a serious relationship with you. Because Brittany...I love you. I've always loved you. I just couldn't tell you because I was scared. I was afraid of commitment. If we ever were to be together." He was looking down the whole time. Whispering his words to me. But to me I could hear them perfectly.

"Alvin...why didn't you tell me instead of putting me through all this? I would have listened to you and you wouldn't have to be afraid. Because there is no way I would want to have your heart broken by me. Alvin if you had asked me out then I would have said yes. Because Alvin...I love you too" I looked down from him then back up to see his face.

He looked at me shocked. "You..love..me..too?"

I smiled a bit. "Yeah. I do." I looked down again only to have Alvin stretch his hand out to my face to bring it back up to face him.

"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about anymore. Because of how much I love you. And how afraid I am of losing you. I know that you feel the same waay too. And I want you to know that I would never hurt you again. Not anymore Britt." He looked into my eyes the whole time before holding my face with both hands and pressing his lips on mine.

Oh...my...gosh. I'm kissing Alvin Seville! I kissed back with just the same amount of passion before it got to the point of where it almost seemed...urgent. I was squealing on the inside.

Finally we pulled apart. We were both breathing heavily.

"Britt?" He pressed his forehead on mine. "Yeah?" I whispered almost not believing what had just happened.

"Would you like to go out with me, Britt?"

I smiled happily. "Of course"

He smiled again and we leaned in for another kiss.

**Aww, that was a pretty good ending. I hope you enjoyed that and REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
